


Sparkle

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, random valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka looked at the present. It was pink and sparkled in the sun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: ”Don’t make it into a big deal.” from atsushikisurazu

Tezuka looked at the present. It was pink and sparkled in the sun. He looked up the arms holding it out to him to Echizen, who looked like he was about to die of embarrassment without his cap to hide behind.

“Don’t make this into a big deal,” Echizen said, not able to look Tezuka in the eyes. “You just look like you need some chocolate.”

Tezuka decided not to mention that his school bag was currently full of hundreds of boxes of chocolate from various girls. He didn’t like chocolate all that much and had been planning on giving some of it to Echizen, who had a much sweeter tooth than himself.

“Thank you,” Tezuka said, taking the box from Echizen as if it were a precious gem.

“I don’t want a white day present or anything,” Echizen said.

Tezuka nodded, he briefly considered taking Echizen out for something to eat, but realised most cafes would be crawling with couples and, whilst they were definitely something, they were not quite a couple yet.

“Would you like to find a tennis court with me?” Tezuka asked and Echizen lit up.

“I’ll eat your chocolate for you,” Echizen offered as he followed Tezuka to the quiet little court that none of their peers knew about.

“Thank you,” Tezuka replied, “I’ll eat the ones you gave to me.”

Echizen turned red again.


End file.
